leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Piak, the Deathly Cold
Champion Piak, the Deathly Cold is a custom champion in the SMNK custom champion series. Piak is an embodiment of the coldness of death. As such, he is a cold person, preserving methodical precision in his "duty" to quell life itself. Gameplay Piak is a melee battle-mage. His strengths center around his massive soft CC contribution with his array of , with his basic attacks refreshing the duration of all active slows. His damage is mostly dealt over time, and provided he has mana, his damage will stay consistent. Piak has the weakness of being low in terms of burst and mobility. His utility is very limited to slow with almost no hard CC. His sturdiness is also dependent on him getting in real melee range to use Chill Spike, and early on, it doesn't mean much as his targets could be full-health. Counterpart to Izo For those of you who have been following GreenMoriyama for a while, and those who are not following him now do it cuz he's awesome you might know of Izo, one of his custom champions. Well, Piak knows too, and I decided to twist the Blizzard Prince's abilities into something more sinister. Izo's cold is ice, Piak's is death. * Unlike Izo, who is really a fighter with utility, Piak is primarily a mage despite his range limitations. * Piak's passive is, like Izo's passive, an on-hit effect. However, while Izo's requires a cooldown on the target, Piak instead needs to charge it. Also, Izo's damage on it is base damage and an AP scaling, which relies on Izo's stats while Piak's is entirely dependent on his target's missing health. * Piak's Q is a short-ranged area of effect on a short cooldown like Izo's. However, Izo's is physical damage while Piak's is magic. Their secondary effects are also different: Izo's is a heal while Piak's is a slow, the opposite of their passives. * Both Ws feature a self-shield aspect. However, while Izo's W is a dash and Izo's main mobility ability, Piak's W is yet another slow, so much so that it increases the potency of other slows in a static area. Additionally, Izo gets extra effects after the dash, while Piak deals damage immediately. * E is a more peculiar mirror. Izo's E creates impassable terrain that blocks an area, while Piak's creates "passable" terrain around an area. Counterparting is that Izo's E will leave after a while, but Piak's can be maintained near-indefinitely. * Meanwhile, their ultimates are different in how they apply their slow: Izo's slow is a persistent 15% slow that can last 12 seconds. Piak's is dependent on hitting units, but Piak's is very sudden, powerful, and relatively short-lived. Abilities Piak's basic attacks refresh all active slows on the target to full duration on hit. |description2= Each time Piak an enemy for the first time with a singular ability, he charges Chill Spike. When charged, Piak's next instance of damage on a champion deals of the target's missing health}} bonus magic damage and slows the target by 40% for 2 seconds. Piak heals for 50% of the dealt by Chill Spike. }} |details1= }} Charges Coldsnap over the next 4 seconds, increasing its slow and damage over the first 1.5 seconds. |description2= Emits a cone of frost in target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and applying a 50% (increased to 75% over the charge time) that decays over 1.5 second. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 40 mana |range = }} |details1= }} After second, Piak shields himself for 2 seconds and creates a nova of 8 projectiles around him. Each stops upon colliding with an enemy unit, dealing magic damage and creating an icy zone around the impact point that increases all slows on enemy units inside by an added percentage for 3 seconds. |description2= If Piak damages an enemy champion slowed by Entropy Wave, he refreshes the shield to full power and full duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90 mana |range = 500 |radius = 175 }} |details1= }} Piak summons a circular swirl of frost at target area that unleashes after a second delay, dealing magic damage and all enemies inside while increasing Piak's movement speed by 20%. Enemies that pass through the edge for the first time are and for second. |description2= If no enemy unit is inside the area of effect as it unleashes or if no unit is within the area for 5 seconds, Scape of Afterlife automatically cancels itself. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 mana per second + 10 per second |range = 550 |radius = 350 }} |details1= }} Piak emits a cold wave in a line, dealing magic damage to enemy units it hits. Additionally, each hit generates a cold blast around the target that deals Necrosis Projection's magic damage and creates a zone that everyone inside by 99% for 3 seconds. Zones emitted by minions have half the radius and champions cannot be damaged more than once by this ability. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 mana |range = 1000 |radius = / }} |details1= }} Lore male |race = Unknown |birthplace = |residence = |occupation = |faction = Shadow Isles |allies = |friends = |rivals = |enemies = |related = }} Death comes in all sorts of ways, but those who can see it coming feel cold before parting with the living. This is Piak's doing. Piak is stern and unforgiving, as cold as the aspect of death he embodies, contrasting the glee and zeal shown by other Shadow Isles spirits. His very presence disrupts the natural flow of life energy, causing the most mundane to die, and the most spiritual to see the energy's movement suddenly grind down to a halt. Do not be confused by his relatively undeformed and human-esque look and straight face; Piak is one of the most cruel beings around. Within his quest to stop life itself, the agonizing ones' feelings are but a note in his head. Change Log . *** Charged slow changed to 75% at all ranks from . *** Magic damage reduced to from *** Charged magic damage reduced to from ** Entropy Wave *** Delay increased to from . *** Projectiles collide with minions and monsters. *** Shield refreshes upon damaging a champion slowed by this. ** Scape of Afterlife *** Delay increased to from . *** Radius increased to 350 from 275. * 29/05/2017 ** Posted. * 26/03/2017 ** Sandboxed.}} Category:Custom champions